Clumsy?
by Poweredbyinternet
Summary: Luneville. Neville's clumsiness nearly catches Ron on fire, who is quite unimpressed. Luna finds Neville crying outside, and finds it her duty to comfort him. Fluffy ass one-shot.
**A/N: So idk what's going on with these one word titles, but I like it so let's just roll with it, k? And yes, I know I should be working on my multi-chapter story, but an idea baby was born on my walk to church so here you go.** **Warning- this includes sad Neville, and a little sweary swearing. Because Ron.**

 **I own the merchandise and this story, but Queen JK Rowling came up with all of these brilliant characters and the book series.**

"OI! Neville! Watch your fucking feet! Nearly set me on fire!" Ron barked at his clumsy classmate.

Neville flinched. It was true- he had tripped, and trying to regain his balance, grabbed the hip of the tall Weasley boy, nearly pushing him into the fireplace. They were the only ones awake at the moment.

"Sorry, Ron." Neville stared at his feet, embarrassed. "It was an accident."

"Look at you, you're so pathetic." Ron spat. "You're always clumsy, but it wouldn't be half as bad if you weren't so cowardly about it." Ron shook his head in disapproval.

Neville tried to look courageous, but he trembled despite himself. "You shouldn't call me cowardly. I'm in Gryffindor for a reason." He managed to stutter out.

Ron rolled his eyes. "As if any of us know what that reason is. You're just a little baby. Not an ounce of brave in you, is there?"

Though Neville tried desperately to stop shaking he couldn't. "What if there isn't? You still shouldn't say mean things like that."

"What?" Ron sneered. "Does it hurt your feelings, Longbottom? Do you need to cry to your _Mommy_ _?"_

Neville's eyes widened. He sniffed softly, subconsciously taking a step backward. He desperately wanted Hermione, Ginny, or even Harry to wake up to stop Ron.

"D-don't you go to t-talking about my parents, R-ron." He stammered.

"Why ever should I not?" Ron glared at him, talking a step forward, pushing Neville backward.

Neville's mouth moved, but no words came out. He took another step backward, feeling behind him for the exit.

Ron was about to shove him again, when a firm hand came down on his shoulder. "Ron, what are you doing? Neville's our friend." It was Harry.

"Nearly set me on fire, the little twat!" Ron growled, trying to shake Harry's hand off of his arm.

Harry ignored him. "Neville, are you ok?"

But Neville was already tearing down the hallway, earning Ron a light punch on the arm from Harry, followed by a reluctantly soft slap from Hermione and Ginny.

Neville panted softly, running through the castle. He tried unsuccessfully to stop tears from coming down his face. Thankfully not many people were awake, or he would've been stopped and reprimanded. He ran through the front doors, and collapsed by a tree, not the one that had a tendency to thrash cars.

Breathing heavily, he tried to calm himself. He knew he shouldn't let the words get to him, but they did nonetheless, pulling tears from his innocent eyes. Before he knew it he was sobbing into his hands, helpless to the sadness overwhelming him. Trying frivolously to calm down.

"You really shouldn't be out here with no coat." A light, airy voice drifted into Neville's ears, with a hint of concern. "It's quite chilly out."

Neville looked up with a start, but relaxed when he noticed who it was. "Hello, Luna."

She sat beside him, draping her coat over both of their backs. "You sound like you're choking, Nevile. Are you alright?"

Neville shook his head, and continued crying softly, only now he had the small comfort of holding his girlfriend. Luna nodded in understanding, and simply wrapped her arms around his waist, letting the tears run out before having to explain. Neville eventually calmed down, but Luna didn't move and Neville didn't protest, instead putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Would you like to tell me?" Luna asked.

Neville sighed. "Might as well. I nearly pushed Ron in the fire."

"Oh my." Luna commented.

"But then he got real mad, and he brought up my parents and-" He was cut off by Luna gently pressing her fingers against his lips.

She looked up, and met his eyes. "You shouldn't blame yourself. That Weasley boy has quite a temper, I've noticed. And I can see in your eyes, it made you feel alone. You're not alone Neville, you'll always have me. And Hermione, Ginny and the rest of them. They were worried for you, I bumped into them in the hall. Anyways, I can't ever judge you, I'm far too strange myself." She grinned softly, trying to lighten his mood.

He stroked her hair fondly and smiled. "You're always quite good at cheering me up."

Luna smiled back, then leaned up to kiss Neville softly. "It's what I'm here for."

Neville leaned back in, and though he felt his blush rising to his ears, the want to kiss Luna was greater. She brought her hands up to his cheeks, and he placed his on her hips. Kissing was always a gentle, tender act with Luna, but it didn't bother Neville's tentative personality towards romance. But the kiss was still deep and meaningful, and it seemed to be just what Neville needed at that moment.

"Did you mean that?" Neville asked hesitantly, his blush growing deeper at the fact that their faces were resting centimetres apart. "When you said you'd always be there?"

"Of course." Luna placed another kiss on his lips. "I love you dearly, you do know that, right?"

He smiled, blushing even deeper. "Yes, I suppose I do." He kissed her again. "And I love you too."

 **A/N: I didn't like writing sad Neville or mad Ron, but it all worked out in the end I guess. Ron was the only one I imagined having a short enough temper to yell at a cinnamon bun like Neville, so sorry about that. I just absolutely love Neville and Luna together. And their ship is also Lovebottom/Luneville. How can you not love that?**

 **Review for free invisible cookies! xx**


End file.
